1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an adhesive tape, semiconductor packages, and/or methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with a sharp increase in the capacity of data processed by a large amount of electronic products including various portable information communication devices, such as personal computers (PCs), portable phones, tablet PCs, or personal digital assistants (PDAs), the electronic products have been highly functional, miniaturization and made lightweight.